


Teddy the grump

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Little Teddy plays dress up and takes a nap
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Teddy the grump

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own obviously lol

Severus Snape was teaching his second to last class of the day when he heard a small knock on his classroom door. So without stopping his lecture he waved his hand in the direction of the door. The door swung open gently and Severus finally looked towards the door his eyes widened slightly causing his students to turn their heads to door as well.

Standing at the door, was Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall holding the hand of a miniature Severus Snape robes and all. The smirk on Minerva's face looked positively gleeful at the look of shock on Severus' face.

"Professor Snape, Minerva started after she managed to pull her expression back into a professional state, "I seem to have found your mini me hanging out in Professor Potter's office. He told me that he couldn't find you or his father. And since his father is took his class to the DADA training field I brought him to you."

Severus just raised an eyebrow at the explanation before walking over to his mini me and picked him up. Once his mini me was securely placed on his hip , he thanked Minerva and went back to his lesson. By the time his class was over Severus had a sleeping blue haired Teddy Lupin tucked under his chin. Severus had dismissed his class from his desk chair knowing that if were to stand up after Teddy had gotten comfortable his sweet angel would turn into a grump monster and throw a tantrum that would last an hour. Severus was still in this position when his next class came in.

Thankfully this was his best behaved class so they knew to enter his classroom quietly although a few of them had gasped in shock at the sight of their scariest teacher willing holding a child. The professor waved them to their seats before taking out his wand. 

"Expecto Partronum", Severus said softly as he watched his doe patronus burst forth from his wand before turning to face him. The looks of wide eyed shock on his students faces at the fact that the big bad scary ex death eater could cast the patronus charm gave the potion's professor great joy on the inside.

"Potter come to my classroom immediately." Severus said before sending his patronus off to find his husband who was done with his classes for the day.

A moment later Harry Potter came running into the potion's classroom. Harry glared at the smirk he could see on his husband's face before his eyes found their son. "On a scale of one to ten how much trouble am I in?", Harry asked with a sigh.

"He has been asleep for ten minutes Potter and I have a practical schedule for this lesson. ", Severus said with a smug smirk waiting to see what his husband was going to do as he let go of Teddy to show how tightly their son was holding onto him.

Harry sighed again as he glanced at the students before walking up to his husband and sleeping child. He slowly started lifting Teddy up but before he could finish Teddy's eyes snapped open. Harry groaned inwardly already knowing what was about to happen. 

"NO I wanna stay wit mommy!" Teddy screamed at the top of his lungs as tightened his hold on Severus' robes. " Baby, mommy has a class to teach so you have to let go."Harry said quietly hoping Teddy will let go. Severus had pulled up his occlemency walls so that he wouldn't laugh at the expression of his students and his husband. "NO!"

"Teddy let go right now." Harry said sternly 

"Noooo!" Teddy whined finally looking at his father after receiving a kiss to the top his head by Severus. 

"Baby let go right now and you will get extra dessert tonight at dinner." Harry said already tired of playing this game with his crying son. "Ok daddy." Teddy said as he finally let go of Severus but not before giving Severus a wet kiss on his cheek. Harry just picked Teddy up and left the classroom knowing that by the time dinner time came all the students were going to know that he got outsmarted by a four year old.


End file.
